The Grimshaw
The Grimshaw was a conflict between multiple major powers in Tyrrhos that lasted for almost three centuries between the Twelfth and Fourteenth Eras. The impetus for the Grimshaw began with the breakdown of orcish rule over Tyrrhos with the departure of the empress dowager Qi Lalita. The Republic of Pria and the Republic of Cyravest further instigated the conflict in August CE 798 with the Battle of Lyons, their first violent confrontation. After a century of fighting over Neuphany, Darcedon entered the conflict and launched multiple invasions of Tyrrhos to secure a foothold to attack Neuphany with little success. After decades of conflict between these three major powers, as well as the local lords, even the High Pontiff sent an army to resolve the conflict with little success. The result of this conflict would be the Grimshaw Revolution, which secured relative Tyrrhosi independence and granted a majority of its autonomy and fealty to the Bank of Mandolin. The Grimshaw is often cited as a major world conflict, and is seen as a dark age for native Tyrrhosi. While it allowed for the liberation of Tyrrhos, it is only the Grimshaw Revolution that is perceived favorably. Origins See also: History for Tyrrhos The Grimshaw arose due to conflict between the merchant republics of Prace. The two largest republics, and the only two remaining today, were Cyravest and Pria. These two trade hubs could not initiate conflict with one another in Prace due to laws outlined by the Pontifect. However, with the collapse of Auber rule in Tyrrhos, the merchant republics were emboldened to command ports in Tyrrhos in order to control trade across the Tomyrian Sea, Arpasian Sea, and beyond. A century of conflict on the island, out of sight of the Papet and in some ways not an official war, culminated in CE 799 with the Battle of Eloria, off the coast of Ludor. This battle was blamed on Pria, and their archbishops were withdrawn, giving Cyravest full autonomy. Native lords, especially those of Arlando and Bellhaven, were wealthy thanks to decades of trade, and despite disadvantages in their organization and infighting, intended to free themselves from the grips of the elves. The conflict between Pria and Cyravest had allowed mostly autonomous rule, but complete domination by Cyravest was iminent, and the lords began to conspire to remove Jade influence. At the time, there were four primary political entities. Though not entirely united, they comprised in effect three "sides" that engaged in open conflict with one another and with outside entities: * Masadene: Argentia and Aurellia, ruled by a league of monks called the Gankunori * Arlando: the coastline of Shashania and its foothills bordering the eastern coast, a unified duchy * Kenin: a city-state in the hills of Shashania and Tiberia ruled by a baron who called himself "emperor" * Bellhaven: a collection of baronies that squabbled with one another Skirmishes between Cyravest, Arlando, and Bellhaven in April CE 802 kicked off the armed conflict, and by the following summer, the rebels were waging a full-scale war for independence. The Gankunori wished to de-escalate the conflict by inviting a Jade House of Lords baron of Eragonia to mediate a synod to determine a rightful ruler of the province of Medea. The lord was a distant relative of Wilhelm of Saint David's Grotto, who two decades before had himself helped end a feud between two noble houses from escalating into violence. The baron, Frederic Galacrucio, coined the name "Grimshaw" based on a scenario in chess in which one's own pieces on the board prevent one from obtaining a checkmate. Galacrucio was a hopeful for the Gankunori as he had the backing of the primarily Auber Gankunori, was a relative of a human count who was able to settle such matters before, and had Jade blood as to appeal to the Pracian republics. After a synod with the monks, Galacrucio instated a Duke of Bellhaven, a position he planned to bestow upon an Iselli baron of Bellhaven named Memat. This was not only poorly received by the Ronish barons who felt they had been slighted, as they had been in Tyrrhos longer than the Iselli, but also did not receive backing from even Masadene colonies like Arlando, who revoked his allegiance to the Gankunori. The Pontifect, embarrassed by the affair, reneged on the ruling and conflict escalated into what is now known as the Grimshaw era in CE 802. Category:Large-scale conflicts